japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobuyuki Hiyama
Nobuyuki Hiyama (檜山 修之; born August 25, 1967 in Hatsukaichi, Hiroshima, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight Bracelet (2003) - Balmung *.hack//SIGN (2002-2003) - Balmung *Bleach (2012) - Ikkaku Madarame *Cowboy Bebop (1999) - Shin *Cuticle Detective Inaba (2013) - Thomas (ep11) *Digimon: Xros Wars (2010) - SlashAngemon *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Barry Khan *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2013) - Takeshi Nakezato (ep12) *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Takeshi Nakezato (ep1) *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Takeshi Nakezato *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Takeshi Nakezato *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007) - Ryū Genson (ep36) *Kill la Kill (2013-2014) - Uzu Sanageyama *Rinne of the Boundary (2015) - Wig (ep9) *Sword Art Online (2012) - Diabel (ep2) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2014) - Jude *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005-2006) - Shōgo Asagi *Witchblade (2006) - Excon 'Anime Specials' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Galdino/'Mr. 3' 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Ikkaku Madarame *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Makoto Kyōgoku *Detective Conan: The Fist of Blue Sapphire (2019) - Makoto Kyōgoku *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Takeshi Nakezato *Sergeant Keroro the Super Movie 4: Dragon Warriors Invasion! (2009) - 556 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Magic File (2011) - Makoto Kyōgoku (ep4) *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (1996) - Cain *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Yuria (2007) - Shuren *Initial D: Extra Stage (2000) - Takeshi Nakezato Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Azure Balmung *.hack//Infection (2002) - Balmung *.hack//Mutation (2002) - Balmung, Marlo, Nuke Usagimaru *.hack//Outbreak (2002) - Balmung, Marlo, Nuke Usagimaru *.hack//Quarantine (2003) - Balmung, Marlo, Nuke Usagimaru *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Ikkaku Madarame *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patroller *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Estan *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Takeshi Nakazato *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Hiei *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Muruta Azrael *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Date Masamune, Fūma Kotarō *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Date Masamune, Fūma Kotarō *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Demitri Maximoff, Janga *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Galdino/Mr. 3 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Galdino/Mr. 3 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Galdino/Mr. 3 *Project X Zone (2012) - Batsu Ichimonji, Demitri Maximoff, Haken Browning, Stehoney *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Date Masamune, Fūma Kotarō *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Date Masamune, Fūma Kotarō *Tales of Graces (2009) - Black Clothes Guardian *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Veigue Lungberg *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Veigue Lungberg *Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampires (1997) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Wilhelm *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Wilhelm *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Wilhelm Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors